


Stronger Together

by giantessmess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, election shitshow, fic writing as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: Cat calls Kara in the middle of the night after the 2016 US Presidential election results are in.I received this as a tumblr prompt and wrote it that night in a need to do something that wasn't staring blankly into space.





	

Kara couldn’t will herself to sleep. She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think. It had been a late night. Alex had invited them over to watch the results, and then when the coverage took a turn she insisted they get drunk. Winn agreed, James agreed. It wasn’t much fun to watch everyone quickly grow more incoherent while she was stuck being magically sober. But at least someone was enjoying this stupid Tuesday.

She squinted as her phone lit up beside her, the ringtone louder somehow now that it was nearing two in the morning. She froze for a moment at the number on the screen before answering, her voice a little hoarse.

“Miss Grant?” 

“I’ve half a mind to move to Canada with the rest of the terrified mob,” Cat said, launching straight into it. “But someone has to stay behind and report on this…this insanity!”

Kara smiled, grateful to hear her former-boss’s voice.

“If anyone can make sense of it, it’s you.”

Cat seemed to scoff, and Kara wondered if she’d been drinking too. Tonight of all nights, it was perfectly justified.

“I want to smack that smug look off his face. Look at him! Look at that orange turnip.”

Kara could hear the news highlights coming through the phone.

“I can’t… stand to look,” she confessed. “I turned the TV off hours ago.”

“Well, pretending it away doesn’t help anyone,” Cat said. “Though to remain sane, I’m going to have to watch all his speeches on mute with captioning. Four _years_ ,” she groaned.

“Maybe it’s ok to just…be sad for a little bit. Tonight.”

“I’m not about to wallow in shock,” Cat snapped. “Honestly, if I could I’d personally hunt down every single waste of space who made this clusterfuck happen and strangle them with my nylons.”

“Um…”

“God, look at that face. How is that a president? I ask you. I’m going to need to adjust my color balance permanently. I truly think he is damaging my flatscreen by being on it.”

“Um…Where are you?” Kara asked.

“Where I always am. Here. National City.”

“Wait, I thought you were….” Kara searched her memory. “Diving.”

“The beauty of metaphors is they aren’t location-specific.” Cat said. “I was in Opal City for a week though.”

“I know,” Kara said. “I mean….I saw pictures.”

Cat sighed, then.

“I try to expect the best from humanity. You know that. I’m not naïve, but I wanted to believe….”

“This whole thing…” Kara said. “The more I think about it, the more terrified I get.”

“Fear is healthy enough in the right context,” Cat said. “But fear is what got us in this mess. You know what I think about decisions made based on fear.”

Kara tried to act dumb.

“Um….no…”

“Oh please, Kara. I’m not going to come out and make you admit something you don’t want to, but for the sake of brevity don’t make me repeat a perfectly good conversation that we both know you were present for. I’m too tired and too drunk to have to go through everything twice.”

Kara laughed, once.

“You sound dead sober.”

“No amount of alcohol can deaden this shit of a night, I’m afraid.”

“I’m glad you called.”

“Yes, well,” Cat said, suddenly seeming to run out of steam. Kara was worried she’d overstepped, or perhaps embarrassed her. But Cat cleared her throat.

“I was talking to Carter, before he went to bed. He suggested that on nights like this, it is more important than ever to remember where our true values lie. That we are better than this,” she paused. “That we have to find a way to be strong, and reach out to those that matter to us.”

Kara felt something shift inside her, like a small weight had been lifted. She revelled in Cat’s confident tone, in the resilience she admired so much. But when Cat spoke again she seemed almost shy, uncertain.

“Kara? Are you… still there?”

“Stronger Together,” Kara said, feeling brave, feeling ready. “I’ve been thinking about those words a lot lately.”

“It was a solid campaign slogan,” Cat sighed.

“No, that’s not…” Kara smiled a little. “That’s what the ‘S’ means, Cat. On my suit.”

“Oh…” Cat sounded a little breathless all of a sudden. After a moment she pulled herself together, repeating the words with reverence. Kara felt every syllable deep in her bones. “Stronger Together.”


End file.
